DESCRIPTION: The Department of Biostatistics, the Department of Psychiatry, and the Biomedical Research Imaging Center at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC) propose a research training program in mental health biostatistics with an emphasis on neuroimaging and genomics that will support three predoctoral students and two postdoctoral scholars. The objective is to develop independent investigators, who are able to use a wide range of analytical approaches in biostatistics to answer important scientific questions in mental health research. The program is built upon existing collaborative relationships among biostatistics, mental health, radiology, computer science, and psychology research faculty in the Department of Biostatistics (BIOS), the Department of Statistics & Operation Research (STAT), the Department of Psychiatry (PSYCH), the Department of Radiology (RADIO), the Department of Genetics (GNET), the Department of Computer Science (CS), the Department of Psychology (PSY), and the Biomedical Research Imaging Center (BRIC). Training will usually be 2-3 years in duration for predoctoral students and postdoctoral/research scholars. The training program is designed to: (i) provide solid training of the biostatistical methods for mental health research; (i) provide broad expertise of mentors in biostatistics, radiology, genetics, psychology, and psychiatry; (iii) rotate trainees through different laboratories in psychiatry and psychology durin their training; and (iv) prepare trainees to pursue academic research careers in developing methods and collaborations needed in mental health research. Major strengths of the program include: (i) the prestigious training programs in biostatistics and psychiatry, including comprehensive courses on big data, genomics and neuroimaging methods available to trainees; (ii) the wide-ranging experience of the biostatistics, psychiatry, and psychology faculty in multiple areas of biostatistics methods and mental health research; (iii) a highly productive research environment in BIOS, STAT, PSYCH, RADIO, CS, PSY, GNET, and BRIC designed to support education and training in mental health biostatistics; (iv) access to a large number of mental health research projects in PSYCH, BIOS, BRIC, and PSY; (v) access to high throughput genetic and neuroimaging facilities; and (vi) the long history of successful research training programs offered by PSYCH and BIOS. The resources available to trainees include a broad array of ongoing mental health neuroimaging and genomics and biostatistics research projects; UNC-CH's commitment to collaborative research and training; and the broad range of expertise and experiences of faculty participating in this training program.